Somebody Help Me
by WeTheQueens
Summary: Greg goes to visit an old friend only to find she was murdered and the killer's still in the house. H/C, SH, WIP, M/M, The warnings might change later in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Greg walked through the elevator doors, half expecting someone to be on the other side. Nobody. He hesitantly walked to the door that read 369. He stood in front of it, debating if he should knock or not. He hadn't seen Haley, his ex-girl friend, in forever. She called him out of the blue wanting to hang out. He thought about it the longest time before calling her back. He didn't know why he had decided to come, maybe just to get away from work. He's been so swamped 'cause there's been seven murder cases with lot of blood and gore, bloody weapons, and extra clothes. He's been processing everything, and Nick had him do everything AGAIN just to make sure he got everything right. He sighed deeply, and knocked.  
A couple of minutes passes and he wondered if she had heard him so he knocked again. Silence.  
He was about to walk away when the door screeched open. He turned back to it, curious.  
"Haley?" He called out before entering. He took slow footsteps, wondering if she just accidently left the door open.  
"Haley?" He called again. Nothing. He looked around the corner that led to the living room part of suite. Nobody in sight but a lamp was broken on the floor and the t.v was static. He looked passed the couch and saw Haley's body atop a pool of blood. He went into a shock for a second, unable to think. He jerked his phone out of his pocket in haste, dialing 911. Before it even started ringing two strong arms captured him by the neck and drug him back, causing him to drop his phone in suprise. Greg tried to grab at the two arms, unable to get them to move he tried twisting and turning but to no avail. He gasp for air when his lungs started to burn from no oxygen, his eyes started to water. He gritted his teeth in pain. Damn, the killer's still here, he thought. And that was the last thing he remembered before he blacked out completely.

"Hey Catherine, have you seen Greg? I need him to look at something for me," Nick asked as he walked into the room.  
"Nick, you've had him buried in work since last week. Give the kid a break," Catherine sighed before pulling on a pair of latex gloves and looking at some of the weapons on the table.  
"I know, I know. I just need one thing and I'll leave him alone," Nick rubbed his temples.  
"Still have a headache?" Sara asked, walking in.  
"Yea," Nick answered.  
"Sorry Nick, I haven't seen Greg since this morning when he left. Said he was going to see somebody," Catherine answered looking over a pocket knife.  
"Greg? Hmm, that's weird. He didn't mention anything to me," Sara wondered.  
"Well, you can't blame that on him. Anyway, Sarah, did you get those-" Catherine was cut off as Warrick ran into the room with a shocked expression.  
"What is it?" Sara asked.  
"It's Greg. He dialed 911 but didn't answer."  
"What? When?" Nick asked.  
"About half an hour ago, we didn't get to it until just now. They said when they answered he didn't say anything."

*Where they traced the call to*

"Do you know which room?" Catherine asked coming out of the elevator on the fourth floor.  
"The manager said he came in around four, asked for room....369," Warrick answered looking at the numbers as he went down the hall and finally reached the room. "Here it is...the door's open." Warrick wondered. He pressed his ear against the door to see if he could hear anything, like people talking, but what he heard instead was a ...whimper? He stepped away from the door, looking at it strangely. Catherine noticed and looked at the door too," What is it?"  
"Someone's....crying...," Warrick answered.  
"Crying?" Sara asked confused.  
Katherine took her gun out, ready for anything.  
"CSI! We're coming in!" Katherine yelled before pushing the door open and entering the room.  
(I'm not sure if that's how it goes....o.o)  
Catherine didn't see anyone in the kitchen so she looked in the living room. She saw Haley's body," Oh....geesh."  
Now Catherine heard a whimper but didn't know where from.

She took slow steps toward the room she 'thought' was the right one, which was the bedroom. The bed sheets were tangled up almost into a ball, she looked to her left to see a dresser, a mirror, and a few clothes. She looked to her right and saw a door that must be the closet. She grabbed the knob, slowly turning it. Preparing for the worst. But what she got wasn't what she expected. It was Greg, in the closet, ...crying....  
"Greg!" She yelled happily. She was so glad he was OK...but he didn't 'look' OK. His face was a beat up a bit, his torso was torn and his eyes were puffy from crying," What happened to you?"  
Greg looked up to her, whimpers still coming but more softly. He didn't say anything, he looked past her shoulder at Warrick who came in after he heard Catherine.  
"Woh, you look like hell kid," He joked but soon lost his smile when Greg didn't laugh.  
"What happened to you?" Catherine asked, mystified.  
Greg didn't answer, he just grummbled.  
"Let's get you to the paramedics," Warrick said leaning in the closet to help Greg out, but Greg flinched back.  
Warrick was suprised and truthfully a bit hurt," What's wrong, Greg? I'm just trying to help."  
Greg didn't look at him, he just tightened his arms around his legs and buried his face.  
Catherine looked to Warrick who looked back at her.  
Sara walked in," Okey dokey then. We should probably look for fingerprints, he left the weapon behind. But I can't figure out why he left it in the...," Sara trailed off once she looked at Greg," Oh geesh."

*Back At The Lab*

Greg sat in the opposite chair of Grissom, his clothes changed now since they needed his clothes for evidence.  
"So, are you gonna tell me what happened or are you just gonna have to sit here for the next few hours?" Greg asked, drinking a sip of his coffee.  
Greg didn't look up from twiddling his fingers.  
"Greg.....," Grissom tried to get his attention," Greg!"  
Greg jumped and fell backwards out of his chair, fear written on his face.  
Greg looked suprise," Are you OK? You haven't said one word since we've found you....what....Greg...what happened?"  
Greg recovered from his fall and sat the chair back up but didn't sit in it.  
"Greg?"  
Greg looked at him," Can....I ....can I talk to you alone?"  
Grissom looked around," Greg, we are alone."  
"No ...I mean...somewhere more private."  
Grissom looked at him curiously," Um.....sure. OK." Grissom stood up and walked out of the room with Greg on his heels. He lead them to his office and closed the door once Greg was in and seated. He sat behind his desk and folded his hands, waiting intently for Greg to explain.  
"Well....I um...I went to Haley's to um....hang out. She called me out of the blue. Wanting to hang out and watch a movie or something. So, I thought about it and eventually went. But when I got there.....I knocked. She didn't answer, I just thought she didn't hear me or something so I knocked again. Nothing. So I start leaving when the door starts to open, I got curious so I looked in. I didn't see her at first, until I got to the living room and past the couch. I freaked out, I was in shock. I didn't know what to do, so I grabbed my phone and dialed 911. But someone grabbed me.....," Greg chocked out.  
Grissom looked at him in amazement. Who could SAY that much in one breath!? It took him a second to process everything Greg just said.  
"Wait, someone GRABBED you?" Grissom asked.  
Greg nodded, looking down at his hands.  
Something told Grissom not to push so much right now but he just couldn't help it.  
"Who? Do you know? What did they do? What happened?" Grissom asked one after another.  
Greg looked at him," Well, I tried to get away but I couldn't. I eventually passed out from oxygen loss...."  
"And then?" Grissom pressed.  
Grissom noticed Greg's hesitation," Did...he do something?"  
Grissom made his usual face when he's asking a question, kind of that squinchy look like he knows you're hiding something.  
Greg sighed...

He gritted his teeth in pain. Damn, the killer's still here, he thought. And that was the last thing he remembered before he blacked out completely.  
He woke tied to a bed.....Haley's bed. With silk tied probably from robes. He looked up at the cieling and then the walls, trying to grab his bearings but his head was a bit hazy. He heard footsteps but only saw a blur...  
The figure climbed on top of him with a sigh, one of his leg's going between Greg's. Greg tried to clear his vision but nothing was helping. All he could do was try to guess who the hell it....the figure's hand landed on his torso. Trailing down his slim body to his waisteband. Unbottoning his jeans and undoing his zipper. Greg starred down at the hand, his sight still a bit hazy. Maybe I'm dreaming...he thought.  
"Well well well, what do we have here?" It was a guy, that's for sure.  
Greg whimpered in protest of the man's cold hands against his skin.  
"Aw, scared? You should be. You made my life a living hell, it's only fair I return the favor," The man said before sliding his hand under Greg's shirt onto his skin and up.  
Greg shivered, the man's hand was freezing. Like he had been in a freezer for hours and just got out.  
The man grunted as if he was considering something. The hand continued to go up to Greg's collarbone. Greg gasped from it. He shivered once again, he wanted to say something. Anything. Stop, don't. What the-  
The man above him shifted to his left, laying down beside Greg and cuddling close to him like a kid does with his blankee.  
Greg was confused, he wanted to say something still but found that nothing would come out. The man sighed into Greg's shoulder. Maybe this was what he wanted, to freak Greg out. Making him anxous, making him think there was something more than what was really going on. Or maybe this guy was fucking insane!  
The man's right hand traveled back up Greg's shirt and rested on his right nipple, playing with it ever so lightly.  
A soft cough came from Greg's throat without him even noticing. The man sighed again.  
"I wanted to...but..." The man trailed off, not finishing his sentence.  
It seemed like he had fallen asleep after a couple of minutes so Greg tried to come out of shock and get his hands free. Nothing except coming out of shock. He started freaking out, grunts coming out as he twisted his hands and arms. No change.  
The man pushed his hand down on Greg's chest as to settle him but it only made Greg even more uncomfortable.  
"Sssshhh," He sighed, not wanting to move from his warm spot.  
"Somebody help me!" Greg yelled.  
He covered his mouth, his arm through Greg's shirt still. Greg tried to shake it off but to no avail. He eventually settled down but was still fidgety. He looked wide eyed at the man next to him. He could of sworn he never had seen him in his life. Maybe this guy got mixed up and ended up here somehow. Maybe. Then why did he kill Haley? How would of he gotten in?  
"Greg, it's OK."  
How does he know my name? Greg thought.

Grissom looked at Greg with concern when the younger man trailed off from his sentence. The room was silent.  
"Are you sure you didn't know him?" Grissom asked as he looked at a file on his desk.  
"No, but I don't remember if I did."  
"What happened after that?"  
After the question was asked Greg shot Grissom a look. Some concern, some frightened and some even anger.  
"What?" Grissom asked.  
"I....can I go now?"  
"Well, you're not under arrest so I guess. But Greg-"  
"Thanks," Greg said cutting him off and standing up to leave.  
"Why wont you tell me...?"  
Greg looked at Grissom with a hurt expression, almost as if he thought Grissom was suppose to already know but it just didn't click until Greg slammed the door behind him. Leaving Grissom dumbfounded.

"I'd settle down if I were you, I don't want to be too rough. As hard as it is to believe. You're only making it harder on yourself the more you struggle..."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Um…OK. I forgot this story and I had a little trouble continuing it because I just didn't know where to go and I just got over a huge Writer's Block that lasted for a few months. But a review on a different recent CSI fanfiction I wrote someone had asked for me to continue Somebody Help Me. So, I feel good. :D I hope this comes out fairly well Harper, I wrote it extra long just for you. And trust me, that's a record for me. :P  
Also, I don't know why I named the chapter this, I was listening to the song...I guess?

Flashback  
"I'd settle down if I were you, I don't want to be too rough. As hard as it is to believe. You're only making it harder on yourself the more you struggle..."

Grissom came out of his office after thinking things over.  
"Hey Grissom, how's Greg?" It was Nick, he was set on Haley's case so he'd been working.  
"I'm not sure. The kid's not telling me something…," Grissom sighed. (Yes, I know. That's not something Grissom would usually say. That's why this is called a FANFIC! Thanks! ^-^)  
"What do you think he's hiding?" Nick asked frowning.  
"Well, I have a feeling of what might of happened to him Nick…and I don't like it one bit."  
"Wait, so he told you?" Nick asked.  
"Not exactly. He told me how he ended up there but….he couldn't get to the end of his story."  
"Hhmm, want me to ask him?" Nick suggested.  
Grissom looked at him confused," You think he'd open up to you?"  
"Possible. I've been known to charm people," Nick joked. Grissom didn't smile.  
"See what you can find out. I have a feeling we could get the killer faster if we found out what happened."  
Nick nodded and headed off.

Later that day

Nick pulled up in front of Greg's house, parked his car, and knocked on the front door of Greg's house.  
No answer at first but then he heard someone unlocking the door. Greg peeked his head out," Nick? What are you doing here?"  
"I came to talk to you. Mind if I come in?"  
"Uh..I guess," Greg said awkwardly. He opened the door to allow Nick in. Nick walked inside, looking around.  
"Nice place."  
"Hmph," Simple answer, Greg sat on his couch, he was dressed in his normal clothes. Jeans and T-shirt.  
The silence was killing Nick with Greg not saying anything. Not even asking him what he wanted to talk about. That wasn't Greg.  
"I um…I wanted to talk to you about what happened…Greg." Nick tried to get his attention when Greg didn't look at him. He seemed completely content starring at his finger nails, his legs were crossed, sitting Indian style," Greg? It might help if you told me."  
"I don't want to talk about it," He said still messing with his fingernails, not looking at Nick for a second.  
Nick sat next to him with sigh and looked at him. Greg looked at him now, something written on his face told Nick he wasn't comfortable with him sitting there.  
"Greg, why won't you tell me? We're friends, it's not like I'm gonna hate you for what happened," Nick tried to get his friend to open up but Greg just scooted to the end of the couch and started to mess with his nails again.  
Nick sighed, leaning back on the couch. Greg looked at him with a surprised look. "I'm not leaving until you tell me."  
"I'm not telling you."  
"Looks like I'm spending the night then," Nick smiled at him. He stretched his arms out and rested his hands behind his head with a grin.  
"You can't," Greg nearly growled. He stood up, his jeans fell back to his ankles, and went through the frame to the kitchen. He got a glass and the mild out of the refrigerator. While he was pouring himself a glass of milk Nick walked in through the door, leaning against the frame with his arms crosses, starring intently at Greg.  
"What is it with you? The Greg I know wouldn't hide," Nick groaned," this isn't you Greg. What changed? Your ex girlfriend dying? Was it something that you saw? Was it something that happened maybe?"  
"Nothing happened!" Greg yelled, tears stinging his eyes but not falling. He put his elbows on the counter and lowered his head, rubbing his hands together.  
Nick was about to say something when his phone started going off. Greg didn't look up so Nick just got it out and answered," Hello?"  
"Hey Nick, it's Sarah. I need to tell you something."  
"Yea, what is it?" Nick said looking at Greg to see if he was gonna cave.  
Greg didn't react, not caring how long Nick stood there.  
"Well, um..it's something we found on Greg's clothes."  
"Yea, what about them?"  
"There was blood…."  
"Yea, he said he freaked out about his ex. Maybe he touched her."  
Greg looked up at this," Who's that?" Greg straightened up instantly, walking hastily over to Nick.  
"Hang on," Nick said before putting the phone on his shoulder," Are you going to tell me what happened?"  
Greg scowled at him.  
"Fine," Nick put the phone back up to his ear," What were you saying?"  
"Yes Nick, we did find traces of Haley's blood on his shirt but…"  
"But what? Was there someone else's blood?" Nick asked curiously.  
Greg tried to grab the phone, wanting to know who it was. Why does he care so much of who it was? Nick thought.  
"Yes."  
"Who's?" Nick continued to fight off Greg with a grin. Greg wasn't playing around but he thought it was funny anyway.  
"Greg's."  
"That's impossible. Greg said nothing happened….," Nick laughed a bit.  
"Give me the fucking phone!" Greg yelled.  
This surprised Nick and took him off guard. Why was he so angry and why did he want to know who it was so badly? Nick thought once again, more seriously.  
"Yea, well the evidence tells us otherwise. Nick, we think Greg was raped."  
Nick dropped the phone, everything seemed to go in slow motion. His left arm fending off Greg while his right hand still hung near his ear like he didn't drop the phone. His mouth gaped open as he slowly turned towards Greg.  
Greg stopped trying to steal the phone and looked at Nick, frustrated.  
"Is it…is it true, Greg?" Nick asked not explaining what he meant.  
"What? If what's true?" Greg asked, a little offensively.  
"Were you…," Nick looked like he was gonna be sick," were you…raped?"  
Greg looked at him with hurt eyes like he was angry but then it slowly turned from anger to realization that he couldn't hide the truth anymore.  
"Greg?" Nick thought his friend was about to faint because he looked like he didn't want to be there. Like he would rather die then tell Nick about what happened in that apartment.  
"Yea…it…it happened," Greg looked down at his hands, playing with his nails again. His voice cracked, he tried saying something but only managed a small cry from his throat.  
"Oh no…oh no, oh no, oh no," Nick didn't know what to say. He didn't know if Greg wanted to be hugged and that was the only thing he could think that was comforting. He wanted to ask him so many questions. Who was it? Do you know? When? How? Did he say anything? So many questions came rushing into his head at once but he ignored them, knowing that Greg needed comforting more then he needed to be interrogated. Nick shifted over to him, wrapping his warm arms around Greg's smaller figure. Greg didn't deny his hug; instead, leaned into it. His arms found their way around Nick, his face buried in the crook of his neck. Nick heard a sob come from him. He felt bad for the kid, he didn't deserve this. He wanted to find the bastard who did this and kill him himself. He was sure the rest of the team might agree. He stood there hugging Greg for at least half an hour, sobs occasionally coming from his friend. He patted his back, thinking rubbing it would make the moment awkward…or more awkward anyway. He finally let Greg go, holding his shoulders with his arms he looked into Greg's face. Greg was starring down at Nick's shoes, not wanted to see Nick's face when what happened was on his mind.  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" Nick finally broke the silence.  
Greg didn't respond right at first but then slowly shook his head. Nick sighed, not an agitated sigh but an understanding one. He didn't know exactly how Greg felt but he wanted to be there for him. He hugged him again, closing his eyes in content. His eyes stung when he closed them and he finally realized that he was crying. Greg shifted back and looked at him, trying to say something. Nick was patient, waiting.  
"Do you…do you hate me?" Greg finally asked nervously.  
"What? Do I hate you? Greg, I could never hate you, especially over something like this. Why would I hate you?" Nick asked thinking it was ridiculous Greg thought that.  
"I don't know, I just….I don't want you to think that I…," Greg trailed off, his eyes drifting away from Nick to the edge of the counter.  
"What? That you WANTED to do it? Greg, not saying that what happened to you was good but if you were gay I wouldn't care. Why would you think I'd hate you?"  
"Because you've always showed anger towards the people that came into the interrogation rooms that were…gay," Greg found it a bit difficult to say the word for some reason.  
"Greg, I don't hate those people because of their orientation. I hate them because they've done some bad things with their lives," Nick explained. How could he possibly think I'd be mad at him? Of course Greg wasn't a willing participant in what happened in that room and sure, Nick could exaggerate a little more because he wasn't exactly Go Gay People! But Greg was his friend.  
"Thanks Nick…I really appreciate it," Greg slightly smiled. Nick loved his smile, even though now it was a bit dim. Was he ever going to smile the same? Nick thought. What if he thought he was tainted because of what happened? What if he thought that what happened was his own fault? Oh no…  
"Greg, I want you to know this. That Haley's death and the…the rape," he noticed Greg cringed a bit," wasn't your fault. None of it was. You're a victim, Greg." Nick saw it seemed to comfort Greg a bit," I'm here for you for whenever you need me."  
Greg looked at him and whimpered, but not from thoughts. He whimpered because he was so happy that Nick had said that. So happy to know that he was there, to know that Nick would comfort him.  
"Nick?" Nick looked at him sweetly.  
"Yea?"  
"Will you…will you spend the night…please?" Greg's voice cracked a bit when he said 'please'. Nick didn't know why though but then he started to think. Greg said that he didn't want to think he wanted what he got, that he wasn't willing. Maybe the guy made him say please. Nick scowled at the thought.  
~"Beg for it, tell me how much you want me inside of you…"  
"Please….," Greg would whimper, a gun trailing up and down his side even though he was bound to the bed.  
"Please what?"  
"Please…fuck me," It would hurt Greg just saying it. His eyes looked at the ceiling, on the verge of tears.  
"Well, since you asked so nicely." The man slowly slid Greg's jeans down enough and Greg felt him at his entrance. A whimper escaped his lips, thinking that he would never make it out of here alive. The man thrust into him all at once with no preparations or lube. Greg screamed so loud his voice cracked and he thought the whole building would hear. But nobody else stayed in this building and the manager was probably in the back room watching porn.~


	3. Chapter 3

Yes! I actually wrote the next CHAPTER! O.O Once again, I forgot to update….i iz sowwy? When I was going through my old stories on AFF I found this and wondered why I never continued it. So I decided to do so…hm, I might have had writers block or I became extremely busy. Whatever reason (even if the world ended) there is never a good enough reason to not write CSI fanfiction. Now if you were going to work, that's a completely different story. Call in sick….and THEN write a fic while home on your "day off". :D Anyway, I hope this chapter is good. In my own opinion, it's kind of settling. And yes, there are a lot of errors in this for I don't feel like writing boring stuff about this and that so I just cut to the chase. I'll probably be working on chapter 4 about the time I started working on this one…next year. LOL, JK.

Wounds Do Not Heal

The cold hands rub him roughly; he can hear his own rapid breathing as his heart beats faster and faster. Somehow he knows nobody is here to save him, to help him. He knows someone is trying to hurt him but he doesn't know who. This person doesn't have a face. What could he possibly do? His whole body would not follow his commands to move. His site was blurry and everything was dark. It seemed like he was alone in the middle of non-existence but in his mind he knew, he knew that wasn't the case. He knew somebody was there with him. Somebody evil: somebody who has inflicted pain on him. Somebody who wanted to cause emotional anguish or to make him miserable. Their intent was to make him suffer and yet he doesn't even know why. For he cannot change the past, he wishes he could at least know why. Why this person wanted HIM. Why this person sought him out. The cold hands rub him roughly once again. He flinches, remembering the memory clear as day even though his mind was a fog.  
He hears a raspy voice, one of hate and anger. The voice is in his ear, hot breath burns him. He wants to turn his head away but he cannot. He is immobile. He hears a zip and he loses the warmth of his clothes soon after. He wanted to cry out, to say something against this man to stop but nothing would escape. It's like he was in a coma but with his eyes open. He did not understand and yet he did not really want to. Right as the man was about to act on his desires and cause Greg the worst pain he had ever felt in his life, he felt warm gentle hands pulling him. Stealing him away from the monster and saving him.  
Greg eventually regained consciousness in the arms of none other than Nick.  
"Greg, are you OK?" Nick's tone of voice was worried and maybe a bit tired and frightened.  
Greg's forehead was full of sweat and his body was shaking terribly. Nick frowned and held Greg close in his arms. He didn't know what to do and he didn't know what to say. He felt Greg's body tense and un-tense over and over again. He wished he could make Greg feel better.  
"Would you like something to drink?" The question was completely random and probably not the most appropriate but Greg nodded his head yes. Nick started to stand but was quickly pulled back down by the smaller hands of Greg who wouldn't show his face," Greg, I have to get up to get you a drink."  
Greg let go but didn't say anything. Nick stood, looking at Greg unsure if he should leave him alone but decided a glass of hot chocolate might calm him down so to the kitchen he went. After heating, pouring, and mixing two cups of chocolate he found his way back to Greg's room but the bed was empty. Nick was about to have a panic attack when he noticed the closet door slightly ajar.  
Nick made a face before setting the cups down and making his way towards the doors. Kneeling down he slowly opened one shutter and found a vulnerable shaking Greg on the other side with his knees drawn up, just like the day they found him in the apartment.  
"Greg, why are you in here?" Nick sat down so he'd be comfortable, getting a feeling he would be there for a while.  
No reply. Nick reached for Greg's arm but Greg pulled it back," Greg….why are you in the closet?"  
A long silence than," It's the only safe place."  
Safe place? Nick thought, what did he mean?  
"Why is the closet the only safe place?" Nick asked, contemplating getting the cups of chocolate and just bringing them to Greg.  
"Because…h-he..," Greg's voice was cracking and Nick knew that he didn't want to say anything.  
"Greg, whoever that man was isn't here right now. And I'm here so there's nothing to worry about. You're safe. There's no need to hide in the closet, please come out," Nick pleaded.  
"How do you know? What if he's watching my house and he knows everything that I do?"  
Oh boy, he's gone paranoid, Nick thought. Nick couldn't act like he knew what Greg was going through because honestly, he didn't. Nick couldn't relate to Greg no matter how hard he tried but he was determined to get Greg out of this damn closet.  
"Would you feel better if I stayed in here with you?" Nick asked, unsure of the question himself and feeling a bit awkward just for saying it.  
"R-really?" Greg looked up finally, revealing his puffy eyes that glistened.  
"Yea, I'll stay. But only if you come out of the closet, OK?" Nick felt like he was talking to a child but he guessed in this situation he kind of was. Greg was innocent, still didn't know everything about the world and was great at his job, he seemed happy. Something just had to ruin it, right?  
Nick extended his hand and Greg gently took it. Pulling harder than he needed so Nick ended up making Greg fall on him but Nick kept his balance. Thinking he should feel awkward Nick found it strange that holding Greg the way he was now felt so natural. Greg didn't get off of him like he thought he would but in fact Greg seemed really tired. Too tired to really even stand, Greg made no move to remove himself from Nick. Nick thought, man he mustn't have gotten any sleep these past days. Without giving it any second thought Nick lifted Greg up bridal style and lied him down on the bed. Laying his head down at last Nick saw that Greg's eyes were half open and he looked like he was dozing off. Nick grinned, he looked so adorable. Nick didn't realize he was hovering over Greg until his back started hurting a bit. Climbing off, Nick rubbed his eyes before laying down next to Greg and almost instantly falling asleep.

The next morning Greg woke up to the most wonderful smell in the world. A decent breakfast. He rubbed his eyes of their tiredness as the warm sunlight from the window shone through and lit up his face. He looked around and didn't see Nick. Then he suddenly realized. Oh God, I had Nick sleep with me last night. Well, not SLEEP with me, ah why am I arguing with myself?! Greg was giving himself a headache so he decided to stop what he was doing, get up, and make his way to the kitchen where he assumed the delicious smell of bacon and eggs came from. There stood Nick in an apron above the stove looking like cooking was the most stressful thing in life.  
Greg couldn't help but smile at the older man as he hurried along the small kitchen, putting the bacon and eggs onto two plates and setting them at the table, completely unaware of Greg's presence.  
Greg finally couldn't help it so he coughed to get Nick's attention, feeling a bit silly while thinking about the night before. The cough startled Nick and he looked at Greg with a shocked expression before smiling.  
Nick spread his arms wide to the table of food," Breakfast is served."  
Greg grinned before sitting at the table next to Nick who removed his apron and gloves.  
The two fell into silence as Greg enjoyed his first real meal in a while. Nick stared at him without Greg's knowledge, looking for something but he didn't really know what.  
"Nick…." Greg says breaking the silence.  
"Yes?" Nick said in return, taking a bite of his eggs.  
"I…I want to…apologize….for last night. It was very rude of me to…to ask you to sleep in my room last night."  
"No no, Greggo. You weren't being rude, you were scared. That happens to the best of us."  
"But still, it was completely inappropriate and I'm sorry….," Greg says in almost a rush and then the room goes silent once again.  
Nick dropped his fork onto his plate and it clattered before he stared intently at Greg who didn't look back, just shyly at his plate as he spooned his eggs. (LOL, I couldn't resist. SCORE! (^-^)/)  
"Greg, there's nothing to be sorry about. I already told you. Fear gets the best of us sometimes, last night just happened to be one of those times. And I'm HAPPY I got to be there to help you through. Greg, if you ever need me there again I'll be there, OK?"  
The mouthful of words left Nick slightly out of breath but he didn't pay attention as he waited for a reaction from Greg.  
Greg hesitantly looked up and was about to answer when his door bell rang.  
"Want me to get it?" Nick asked, knowing Greg would be reluctant to answer.  
Greg smiled and nodded so Nick stood from his seat to answer the door.  
"Hello may I-" Nick was cut off when he caught site of the gun in his face.

Sorry it was so short. - *feels terrible since it's been…how long now?* I hope to start working on the next chapter soon. ^=^


End file.
